


Happiness - The First Island

by HatakeMari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Desert Island, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Guide, Island - Freeform, Islands, Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Shipwreck, Survival, Survival Island, Yacht, guidebook, happiness, original - Freeform, survival guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatakeMari/pseuds/HatakeMari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of friends and a crew of four get stranded on an island in the Pacific Ocean after a terrible storm off the coasts of the Hawaiian Islands. Kailei, survival buff and hard-working optimist, must find a way to survive and find her friends after waking up on a beach all alone. Along the way, she gives realistic tips on survival and applies them successfully (usually). How will she survive? Will she find all of her friends and the crew? And what happened to her little sister?<br/>This is a tale of action, adventure, friendship, and romance. It reflects a slightly fictionalized version of what might actually happen to a young woman stranded on an island and provides the reader with ongoing witty commentary. As the story progresses, Kailei will be faced with inumerable hardships and adventures, good times and a touch of drama - not to mention a possible romance.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness - The First Island

#  Happiness - The First Island 

###  All Aboard The Allegria 

“Hahah, you’re such a nerd, Kailei!”

“Meh, you know you love me,” I teased my sister, sticking out my tongue. “Besides, what if my survival skills come in handy one day, huh? Bet you’d wish that you’d listen.”  
“Nope,” Her blonde curls bounced as she shook her head, a mixture of excitement and glee dancing in her eyes. “That’s why you’d be with me! Now common, I heard there’s a smoothie bar in the kitchens!”

This weekend was devoted entirely to my sister by way of a two-day outing on a small yacht. We’d rented it out (we being myself and a group of our close friends) and surprised her with the trip just this morning to celebrate her birthday. The crew consisted of four members: two men and two women, all around our age. I had guessed correctly that they were all college students like us – Alice, the captain, had told me. There were also Albert, Ben, and Casey, all three of whom managed the boat, the kitchens, and the planned activities for the trip respectively.

_“Allegria is one of the highest quality megayachts in the world today, with world cruising range, 24/7 Internet service, extensive entertainment, including one of the most impressive collections of on-demand movies and music around, and virtually unlimited fun and relaxation at your fingertips.”_ The brochure had definitely proven accurate.

Aside from the crew there was Lolani, my baby sister, Millie (her bubbly best friend), Dejon (Millie’s boyfriend), Trinity (my best friend – the voice of reason), Morgan (the firey red-head of the group), Alec (Lolani’s best guy friend), Kaleo (our prankster cousin), Nicolò (Alec’s sporty best friend), and Quinten (the lovable, quite one of the group).

“Hey, Ben,” I greeted the crew member with a bright smile. He smiled back, his bright blue eyes lighting up with familiarity. He had brown hair with natural blonde highlights throughout it – it was spiked slightly in the front and un-styled otherwise. We didn’t really know each other all that well, but what can I say? I make friends quickly!

“Hey, Kailei, what can I get you guys?”

“Smoothie!!!” Lolani cheered, prompting Ben to laugh.

“Sure, what type?”

“Strawberry banana!”

“Cherry, please,” I chimed, giggling a bit as my sister danced about in excitement. Today was her big day – she was officially turning twenty-one. It wasn’t like we were majorly rich, either, so the adventure of a two-day trip on a yacht was enticing, I admit. It was kind of cool that the yacht was named Allegria which meant “Happiness” in Italian.

Once we’d gathered our frozen treats, we went to the upper recreational deck where the others were chatting away, having a grand time.

“Lolani!” Millie exclaimed, jumping up to hug her best friend. “Oh, I just can’t wait! We’re going to have cake and presents and you can drink!”

“Ha-ha, let’s not get drunk, guys. I’m not exactly a fan of what follows,” Alec spoke up, running a hand through his hair as he shook his head.

“I don’t think we want to spend half of this trip with a hangover,” I agreed. Lolani shot me an amused look, but I huffed in silent annoyance. She’s thought for the longest time that I have a crush on Alec, so every time we happen to agree she thinks I’ve planned it just to get him to like me.

Lolani shrugged, a blinding smile still lighting up her face. “We still have music and dancing, yeah? And we’re out at sea! It’s an adventure!”

“You and your adventures,” Alec rolled his eyes fondly, earning an amused nudge from his best friend, Nicolò.

“Oh, shush you. It’s my birthday; you’re supposed to be nice to me!” We all laughed.

The rest of the day went smoothly. We watched tons of movies, danced, had a karaoke face-off, and laughed until our sides hurt. Evening approached quickly and Lolani rushed us out to watch the sunset, going on about how beautiful everything was. I couldn’t stop smiling – I hadn’t seen her so happy in… well… ever, actually. She wasn’t even this excited when we went car shopping for her seventeenth birthday.

It wasn’t long before the cake was brought out by none other than Ben. Everyone, even the captain, Alice, came over to sing Lolani “Happy Birthday”. The lot of us serenaded her (Morgan in several different languages) with birthday wishes until she made us stop so she could think of a wish.

“Hmm…” Her grey-green eyes narrowed in thought for a moment before she smiled and blew all twenty-one candles out.

“What’d you wish for?” Millie wondered as Dejon began to cut up the cake.

“Nope! Not telling!”

“Oh, common, what can it hurt?” Trinity, my bestie (ha-ha, sister from another mister), prompted her eagerly.

“If I tell you, then it won’t come true!” The blonde birthday-girl denied. “I don’t want to say and end up wasting my wish.”

“Alright, Lo, if that’s what you want,” Trinity conceded with a nonchalant shrug. We were all curious, but it wasn’t like the curiosity was killing us or anything.

“So, who wants to dance?!” Kaleo cheered after we’d all eaten and sat talking for a while. Lolani and several others immediately stood as the cued music began to play. Gangnam Style, I think. Feeling a bit tired from the active day, I stayed seated with Quinten and watched the ocean sparkling under the moon. The sun had set around an hour ago, but the deck was lit with warm lights.

“Not dancing?” Quin inquired quietly, leaning back in his chair to gaze up at the stars.

“Nah, just taking a breather,” I sighed tiredly. I really was exhausted.

“Close your eyes for a few moments, then. I’ll wake you up if anything interesting happens. Knowing Lolani, this party won’t end until the wee hours of the morn’,” he joked.

“So I’d better rest while I can, huh,” I laughed. “I’ll take you up on that offer. Thanks.”

“Anytime, Amiga.” That’s Quirky Quin for you.

**Okay, guys, this is pretty much an introduction to the story. The action picks up a bit in the next chapter!**

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read And Review! Your feedback is greatly appreciated and will help me to continue to grow and develop as a writer. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames will be ignored.  
> Thank you!


End file.
